


Немного о волках

by Anonymous



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На ключ "демонизация, детекив (нуар), ангст с хэ"





	Немного о волках

— Мисс Снежка! Мисс Снежка!  
Пастушок ворвался к ней в ореоле дождя и тумана. Бела подняла голову от бумаг.  
— Беда, — Пастушок нервно облизнул губы. — Только что прилетел зяблик от Уилбура Смита. Поросёнок Колин пропал, а Три Медведя говорят, что видели поблизости волчьи следы. Дан и Поузи в панике, считают, что Колина утащил Бигби. Вся Ферма требует немедленно его арестовать и казнить.  
— Чепуха, — Бела встала и оправила юбку. — Разумеется, Бигби у себя в кабинете.   
Круг желтого света качнулся, когда она случайно задела бедром угол стола, стук каблуков гулко отдавался от стен коридора.  
В кабинете шерифа было пусто.   
Минуту они стояли и безмолвно смотрели на борозды от когтей, расчертившие пол.  
— Немедленно разослать мышеполицию по всему городу, — велела Бела, и Пастушок торопливо кивнул. — Пусть Уилбур отправит самых доверенных из существ прочёсывать лес. Докладывать непосредственно мне. Никто больше не должен об этом знать. Это ясно?  
Пастушок снова кивнул и исчез, растворившись в тенях. Бела постояла на пороге ещё немного, а потом вошла в логово Волка.  
Кабинет Бигби пах пылью, деревом, паркетным воском и дымом, его кресло насквозь пропиталось запахом дешевого табака. Она оперлась плечами о спинку. Под удушающим никотиновым духом кресло едва слышно пахло шерстью и лесом — дикий, свободный запах.  
Неужели она ошиблась — и ошибалась все эти годы, десятилетия, века? Волк всегда останется волком. Неужели она была слишком наивна, слишком самонадеянна, когда решила, что сумеет его приручить?  
Она сидела, не двигаясь, до тех пор, пока с лестницы не донёсся скрип знакомых шагов и на порог не упала тень.  
— Чему обязан, мисс заместитель мэра? — Бигби ступил в кабинет, склонив голову, чтобы прикурить новую сигарету. — Ваши просторные замковые покои показались вам слишком просторными? Решили сменить обстановку?  
Она поднесла сигарету к губам, и он немедленно подставил ей пламя своей зажигалки.  
— Сказания с Фермы обвиняют тебя в похищении и убийстве одного из Трёх Поросят, — сообщила она, выпуская тонкую струйку дыма.  
Бигби коротко хмыкнул:  
— Я был бы непротив, если бы Колина кто-то ненадолго похитил. — Бела приподняла одну бровь. — Не пойми превратно, он неплохой тип. Но напивается, как свинья, а весит как настоящий кабан, даром, что Поросенок.   
Он щёлкнул выключателем на стене, и в кабинете наконец-то стало светло.  
— И где он сейчас? — спросила Бела, вставая.  
— Дрыхнет в фургоне без задних ног. Завтра Джек отвезёт его назад. Пастушок уже отправил зяблика с сообщением. Кстати, не пора ли нам провести на Ферму телефон? — Он сунул одну руку в карман плаща и склонил голову набок — в точности как тогда, на дороге в Землях Сказаний, где он сидел перед ней, обвив лапы хвостом, в окружении того, что осталось от слуг Врага. — Ты что, правда решила, что я мог его съесть?  
— Разумеется, нет, — ни секунды не колеблясь, ответила Бела.   
Он улыбнулся, а ей показалось, что она чувствует дуновение ветерка, и ветер пахнет кровью, волчьей шерстью и лесом.


End file.
